The Betrayer The Rebel and The Lover
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase has only loved two people in his life. The first betrayed his friends for his father. The second Rebelled and atemted to kill Mr. Davenport. Both turned against him but he never stoped loving them. And as it turns out they felt the same. Chase needs to decide if he follows his heart or his brain.


I'm back. I'll be posting for my other stories too. Midterms are over and I have more time. I havnt written a rated M in awhile so please tell me how it is just dont be too mean about it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chace paced back and forth in the room he and his siblings shared. He just got the news and he didn't know how to feel. He couldn't go through this again. He couldn't fight someone he loved, not again, not ever. There was too much betrayal, too much pain. Now the only two people he ever loved were supposedly fighting against them.

Chase fell onto the couch trying to block out the thoughts that wouldn't go away. He needed to get away. If anyone saw him like this they'd know something was wrong. Chase wasn't normally someone who lay shaking on the couch, holding back most of the tears. The ones that escaped were proof he was lost.

But where would he go? There was one option. He had been trying to push the thought away but it kept coming back. It was stupid, probably the dumbest thing he would ever do. He would be literally giving himself to the enemy. He jumped up when his super hearing picked up the voices of Leo and Adam. Without another thought he strode out of the room, passing the pool and continuing farther onto the island. He wouldn't take the hydroloop. The area was too crowded and with the academy on lockdown he'd never escape. Chase slipped behind a building and walked to the edge of the water.

He'd been wanting to try this trick for a while but kept it to himself. Part of him knew he'd need to escape one day. He'd had too many problems with this family. Eventually he would do something that wouldn't forgive. Chase stepped onto the water, keeping himself as still as possible. It took some time to get fully in control.

His brother and sister had only seen this bionic once, in their fight against Marcus. He could control water and he could do more with it now that he'd trained. He concentrated on each individual drop that touched him. Suddenly the water shot forward carrying Chase with it. It was almost like surfing, but with more control. The waves didn't control him, he controlled the waves. And the speed he was going wouldn't be possible in any way on a surfboard.

He decided to swing north. The mainland would be the first place they'd look for him. If he traveled farther before meeting land then then they'd have a much harder time tracking him. Two hours later he stood in front of a large oak tree not too far from his old home. He waited and waited and by the time the sun set he was beginning to think no one was coming.

"I'm surprised you came here" A familiar voice said from behind chase. The bionic hero had to force himself not to melt at the sound of the person he loved, the boy who had died almost a year ago.

"I needed to talk to you" Chase said in almost a whisper.

"They know?" Marcus asked.

"About both of you" Chase replied, not changing his stance. He was just grateful Marcus was behind him. HE may be able to act calm to the tears falling down he cheeks would give him away.

"There's more than just two" Marcus responded, knowingly. "But you don't care about the others." It was a statement but Chase nodded anyway. Marcus stood waiting for Chase to do something, anything at all. But Chase was just standing there, not even looking at him. HE didn't know if he should be sad or angry at himself. "I don't blame you for loving him" Marcus said lightly, taking a few steps closer. When Chase didn't react Marcus assumed it was ok to approach. "I was gone. You deserved to be happy. You still do."

The android placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. He almost jumped when Chase whirled around. Marcus knew now why Chase refused to look at him. "I love you" Chase wept, pulling Marcus into the tightest hug he could. Marcus responded by encircling his own arms around the other boy. They held each other until Chase's cried himself out. When the tears finally stopped Marcus gave his answer.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Chase hiccupped.

"Why do you love me?" Chase pulled away, keeping Marcus in is grasp.

His eyes looked tired but determined like what he was about to say was the most important thing to ever leave his mouth. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you and that will never change."

"Even after everything I…" Marcus started. HE didn't get to finish the sentence though because he was silenced by a pair of lips.

"I love you too" Marcus spoke into the other's lips. Chace could feel his ex-boyfriend's tears slipping between their lips. Marcus pulled away abruptly causing Chase's heart to fall.

"Marcus?" Chase asked, laying a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Chase I need you to tell me the truth." He said, refusing to look into Chase's eyes. The bionic human's heart froze. Was this all a lie to get knowledge about the academy? Was everything they had a lie!

"Marcus what is it?" Chase asked.

"Chase I don't care but I need to know. Do you still love Sebastian?"

Chase couldn't breathe. For just a moment he'd forgotten. His heart had soared in a way it hadn't since the moment he saw Sebastian with the rebels. For just a moment his heart hadn't hurt. "I love you" Chase said, cupping Marcus's cheek so he could see the boy's face. "Nothing changed. I never stopped loving you." A small smile played on the android's face before becoming a smirk.

"Chase your one of the smartest men in the world but you can't honestly believe I would fall for a trick like that." Marcus almost chuckled. It seemed his influence on Chase handed disappeared with his death. "Plus I taught you that." The hand on Marcus's cheek stiffened.

"Yes" Chase finally growled. He was angry, not at Marcus but at himself. Sebastian had tried to kill Mr. Davenport and he couldn't stop loving him. No matter how hard he tried Sebastian wouldn't leave his heart.

"I thought so" Marcus smiled. "I know you Chase. I know you don't give you trust and love easily and I know once someone has it they won't lose it. Adam has hurt you too much and you can't separate your feelings no matter how much someone hurts you." Chase frowned but nodded. "I also know as long as you love me and him you'll hurt. No matter what I give you and how much I love you, you won't be happy."

"NO!" Chase exclaimed. "I need you Marcus. I love you!"

"But you need Sabastian as well." Marcus cut in. Chase didn't know what to say. He wanted to deny it but it was true. "You're conflicted." Chase nodded again. "I spoke to Sabastian" Marcus said without fear. He feels horrible about what he did to you. Don't think he's sorry for the others or even your father. He wants Davenport dead just as much now as then. But he's sorry for hurting you. We came up with a solution if you're willing to try."

"Try what?" Chase asked skeptically. It seemed Marcus had planned on them being together again. Chase didn't know how it would work. He couldn't leave the academy too often and Marcus definitely couldn't come.

"umm hi" A _ Voice said from behind Chase. For the second time today someone had been able to sneak up on him and Chase didn't like that.

"Sebastian?" Chase gasped. The rebel looked different wearing normal clothes. He looked similar to when they had first fought. His leather jacket covered his white shirt hanging slightly over tight blue jeans.

"His Chase" Sebastian smiled. Hesitantly he placed his hand on Chase's.

"But Marcus…" Chase mumbled. He knew what this was but he was too shocked to say it out loud.

"Chase will you forgive me" Sebastian asked, sadness dripping from his voice. "I never wanted to betray you. I was blinded by anger and hate. I regretted fighting you immediately after. I never want to harm you again." Sebastian's fingers were only lightly touching the back of Chase's hand which hung at his side. IT appeared the rebel was waiting Chase to make the first move.

Marcus surprisingly wasn't hurt when Chase flung his arms around Sebastian just like he did with Marcus only moments ago. There weren't tears this time. Chase wouldn't cry for a long time. IT did end with a kiss though, one that Sebastian took over. Marcus had to admit it was kind of hot watching the two hot guys making out in front of him, body pressed tightly together.

The android choked out a noise when Sebastian ground his groin against Chase's. Chase jumped back, cheeks bright red. "You never behaved like that for me" Marcus teased. "I didn't know you got so naughty. You did a good job with him Sebastian" Marcus chuckled. Chase tried to laugh with the other two but was still embarrassed at his behavior.

"I think he's just horny" Sebastian chuckled. "I don't think he got any action since I… left" Marcus raised an eyebrow at Chase in question.

"There wasn't anyone I was interested in" Chase murmured.

"Same for me" Sebastian smirked. "I'd ask if you want to do it here and now but you're always so secretive. You never want anyone to suspect anything."

"I know right" Marcus added. "I think we only had sex three times."

"Only three?" Sebastian asked truly surprised. "I guess he's a natural then."

"Shut up" Chase growled. Both of Chase's boyfriends looked at him in shock. Chase never had a problem with teasing before.

"Chase what wr…" Sebastian started to say. His mouth hung open when Chase fell to his knees in front of him.

"Get those cloths off, both of you" Chase hissed. Marcus stood shocked but Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He undid the buttons on his jeans. Before he could do more Chase had them at his ankles, mouth wrapped around his dick.

Marcus's mouth couldn't close. He was hard but didn't have the ability to move his limbs. He'd never seen a hotter sight. He was pretty sure Sebastian was well endowed but he didn't think a nine inch monster was hidden under those clothes. He himself was only six inches. He could hold a candle to Chase's almost eight inches.

He somehow was able to strip himself of his clothes. Chase wasn't looking at him and Marcus was horny so he did the only thing that felt natural. He grabbed Sebastian by his hair and slammed their lips together. Chase's eyes shot up to watch them. He rewarded his first boyfriend with a hand grabbing his dick.

Marcus groaned into the kiss. Chase wasn't as soft and gentle as before. He was more like Sebastian who wasn't gentle in any way. His teeth and tongue attacked Marcus's mouth in a way that Marcus couldn't put into words. IT might not be Chase doing it but god he didn't want it to stop.

Marcus thrust forward into Chase's grip, moaning for more. His eyes were closed but shot open when Chase's mouth replaced his hand. Sebastian grinned wide. Sebastian had taught Chase well and knew by the way Marcus was squirming he'd noticed.

"Fuck" Marcus growled. Sebastian chuckled before removing his lips. "Tell me Marcus, Should I fuck Chase's tight little ass while he sucked that nice dick of yours or should you're ass have the honor of being pounded? Hands and mouth removed themselves from the boys' dicks.

"Sebastian I want you to fuck Marcus till he screams. Marcus choked and Sebastian smiled.

"But what are we going to do with you Chasey? I don't want to leave you out of the fun. You're the reason I'm here anyway. This pretty piece of boy is only a bonus" Sebastian growled, grabbing Marcus by the chin and pulling him close.

"I want to watch" Chase smiled.

"Kinky" Sebastian laughed. "You heard the men android. Prepare to scream. Sebastian grabbed Marcus roughly and slammed his chest into the tree. He was lining his dick up when Chase interrupted.

"That's not a very good view" Chase growled huskily. Sebastian felt hands grab his shoulders and pull him away. Chase pushed, as gently as possible, Sebastian to the ground. "Lay" Chase commended. Next he grabbed spun Marcus around, pressing their lips together. Chase made sure he had a good view of them. Chase's hands were firmly grasping Marcus's tight bubble butt. One of Chase's hands left its place. Their lips only parted enough for Chase to wet a finger. Marcus knew what was coming but hissed none the less when Chase pushed it into him. Chase held Marcus tight against him as he added more fingers. By the time Chase had three fingers in Marcus the boy was gasping while rutting against Chase.

"Fuck get him over here" Sebastian commanded. Chase laughed and let go of Marcus.

"Sit on his dick" Chase told Marcus. "I want to see all of your body while Sebastian fucked you. Marcus held Sebastian's dick while he lowered himself down. Thanks to Chase it didn't hurt when the almost three inch thick cock slid into his ass.

"Chase" Marcus whined, gasping as he lowered himself more. Marcus was slow at first going up and down the thick dick but as e adjusted he quickened his pace. Sebastian thrust up as Marcus went down causing both boys to shout. The continued but paid more attention to their right where Chase was jacking himself off slowly to the sight of the two boys.

"Harder" Marcus commended. "Oh god why can't you have super strength." Chase laughed at that. He'd really like to see that. Unfortunately the only really hot super strength teen was Adam and no matter how many times he fantasized about his brother pounding his huge dick in him Adam would never agree.

"I think I'm gonna cum" Sebastian moaned. Chase stepped forward, motioning Marcus to get off. Before Sebastian could cum Chase wrapped his lips around the dick. That's what it took for Sebastian to cum, thrusting up repeatedly in his boyfriend's mouth. The muscular bionic teen lay limp.

"My turn Marcus" Chase smiled. He looked over at his second boyfriend (that would take some getting used to) who was smirking.

"Finally." Marcus cried. Chase allowed himself to be lead over to the tree. Like before one of them was pressed against the bark. Though this time it was Chase. Chase braced himself for what was coming. Marcus slowly entered him, trying to be as gentle as he could. It caught Chase by surprise. He'd forgotten how Marcus was. It was more like making love instead of the rough fucking that he had with Sebastian. He couldn't say which one he liked more.

"Mmrrg" Chase moaned. Marcus's hands roamed his body, squeezing his balls and dick. They traveled up his chest, feeling his six pack before twisting his nipples. Chase gasped and whined each time. Marcus was slow but precise. Each time his dick went in it his prostate. It was both amazing and terrible. It was like Marcus was teasing him and he knew he was. Marcus loved to do this with him, play with his body till Chase couldn't take it anymore. He liked to make Chase cum by the way he was touching his body. It normally worked too, especially since no one had done that to him in almost a year.

Chase tingled with the soft touches. Marcus didn't expect Chase to shove his ass back as Marcus went forward. He was too surprised to react by Chase slamming his ass over and over again on his dick. IT didn't take long. All there was left was a twist if Chase's nipple as a hand played with his balls. Chase moaned as he came. Marcus wasn't long after. When they parted they saw Sebastian sitting near them having cum for a second time watching them.

"I think this might work out well" Sebastian smiled. Chase chuckled. "But seriously" he said in a more serious tone. "I love you Chase. I don't care about the sex. If you need both of us then that's what you'll have.

* * *

SHould i end this here and keep it a one shot or continue?


End file.
